Ultima VII Book List
The following is a complete list of all book titles in Ultima VII: Special thanks to Underworld Dragon of The Notable Ultima for originally compiling this list. *MORGAN'S GUIDE TO UNIFINISHED NOVELS by Morgan *HOW DEATH AFFECTS THOSE WHO WORK AROUND IT WITH REGULARITY *MY NOTEBOOK by Alagner *OBSERVATIONS OF BLACK ROCK by Rudyom The Mage *STRANGER IN A STRANGE LAND by Robert Heinlein (First Edition) *CHITTY-CHITTY-BANG-BANG by Ian Fleming *THE WIZARD OF OZ by Frank L. Baum *HUBERT'S HAIR-RAISING ADVENTURE by Bill Peet *RECORDS OF THE HIGH COURT OF YEW *ULTIMA: THE AVATAR ADVENTURES by Rusel DeMaria and Caroline Spector *EVERYTHING AN AVATAR SHOULD KNOW ABOUT SEX: *ENCYCLOPEDIA BRITANNIA Volume I. A - E. *ENCYCLOPEDIA BRITANNIA Volume II. F - L. *ENCYCLOPEDIA BRITANNIA Volume III. M - P. *ENCYCLOPEDIA BRITANNIA Volume IV. Q - U. *ENCYCLOPEDIA BRITANNIA Volume V. V - Z. *KEY TO THE BLACK GATE *COLLECTED PLAYS by Raymundo *NO TIME TO DANCE by B.A. Morler *THE SILENCE OF CHASTITY by I.M. Munk *MURDER BY MONGBAT by J. Dial *DOLPHIN IN THE DUNES by Pietre Hueman *MANDIBLES by Peter Munchley *THE BOOK OF THE FELLOWSHIP by Batlin of Britain *LORD BRITISH The biography of Britannia's longtime ruler by K.Bennos *GARGOYLE LIKE ME by Darok *TO BE OR NOT TO BE by Wislem *BOOK OF PROPHECY by Naxatilor the Seer *STRUCK COMMANDER by Gilberto *GONE WITH THE WISP by Margareta Mitchellino *KARENNA'S WORKOUT by Karenna *KARENNA'S PREGNANCY WORKOUT by Karenna *KARENNA'S TOTAL BODY WORKOUT by Karenna *THE FIVE STAGES OF LAWN CARE by A.P. Berk *AND THEN THERE WAS KAREN... by B. MacDae *THE INTRINSIC COMPLEXITIES OF INVESTIGATING A NEW SPECIES OF FLORA IN THE LAND OF BRITANNIA by Perrin *RINGWORLD by Larry Niven *THE APOTHECARY'S DESK REFERENCE by Fetoau *MAGIC AND THE ART OF HORSE-AND-WAGON MAINTENANCE *JESSE'S BOOK OF PERFORMANCE ART by Jesse *THE WRITE STUFF by Perrin *THAT BEER NEEDS A HEAD ON IT! by Yongi *THE PROVISIONER'S GUIDE TO USEFUL EQUIPMENT by Dell *THE ACCEDENS OF ARMOURY by Legh *THE BIOPARAPHYSICS OF THE HEALING ARTS by Lady Leigh *WHAT COLOR IS THY BLADE? by Menion *THE BLACKSMITH'S HANDBOOK by Christopher *THIRTEEN MONTHS IN A YEAR by Euralyn *THE DAY IT DIDN'T WORK by R. Allen G. *NO ONE LEAVES by R. Allen G. *A COMPLETE GUIDE TO BRITANNIAN MINERALS, PRECIOUS, AND SEMI-PRECIOUS STONES by B. Ledbetter *TREES, AND THEN SOME! by Ben *BLOODIED BLADES AND BUXOM BEAUTIES A.G. Fishmor *THE HUNDRED AND ELEVEN YEAR, THREE-MONTH, SEVEN-DAY WAR by Perrin *BLACK MOON, RED DAY by Euralyn *TWO IN THE FOLD by Morian *THE FOREST OF YEW by Taylor *THIS OLDE SHIP by Owen of Minoc *THE CARVER CHRONICLES by Morfin *HERO FERTILIZER by Werdron *WHAT COULD BE LEFT BUT THE ASHES by N. Flaims *THE SUMMER OF MY SATISFACTION by Plexes *HITHER COMES THE RAIN by Perrin *WHITE RAIN by Perrin *MILORD CONDUCT by Aleina *TO THE DEATH! by Zaksam *BLADE OF THE GRYPHON BARONY by Pebrogdy *THE WINNING NUMBER by A.P. Berk *THE SCENT OF VALOR by Wetterson *HOW THE WEST WAS by Yuclydia *THY MESSAGE RECEIVED! by For-Lem Translated by Jillian* *RIBALD ENCOUNTERS by Madden *THE KNIGHT AND THE THIEF by Hobbs *THE TRIO by Leepeartson *THE BLACK COMPENDIUM Written by Mondain, with annotations by the enchantress Minax and magical formulae by the hellspawn Exodus *NO WAY TO JUMP by Desmonth *STEALING THE WIND by Brianna *BROMMER'S FLORA by Brommer *BROMMER'S FAUNA by Brommer *BROMMER'S BRITANNIA by Brommer *UP IS OUT by Goodefellow *WEAVING by Carlyn *FOLLOW THE STARS by Laurnen *HOW TO CONQUER THE WORLD IN THREE EASY STEPS by Maximillian the Amazingly Mean *TREN I, II, III, IV . . . XVII *SIR KILROY Anonymous *MY CUP RUNNETH OVER by Marseine *SPRING PLANTING, AUTUMNM HARVEST *SHOOT THE MOON by Oswauld *OUTPOST by Gasreth *LANDSHIPS by Equinestra *LANDSHIPS OF WAR by Equinestra *WHY GOOD MAGES LIKE BLACK MAGIC by Magus *WHEN STARTS THE ADVENTURE by Sabra *WHAT A FOOL BELIEVES by P. Nolan *THE COMPLETE HISTORY OF THE LUTE by Devonaillion with foreword by the Master Bard, Iolo *BIRDS OF BRITANNIA by Brother Wayne *I AM NOT A DRAGON by Thomson *THE DRAGON COMPENDIUM by Perrin *THE JOURNAL OF GARRET MOORE *THE TRANSITIVE VAMPIRE by Karen Elizabeth Gordon *THE TOME OF THE DEAD by Suvol Shadowface *ARTIFACTS OF DARKNESS by Mordra Morgaelin *THE LIGHT UNTIL DAWN by Drennal *CODAVAR by Nexa *RITUAL MAGIC by Nicodemus *PATHWAYS OF PLANAR TRAVEL by Nicodemus *ENCHANTING ITEMS FOR HOUSEHOLD USE by Nicodemus *MISCELLANEOUS CANTRIPS by Anonymous *MODERN NECROMANCY by Horance *THE SYMBOLOGY OF RUNES by Smidgeon the Green *A GUIDE TO CHILDCARE FOR THE RICH AND FAMOUS by Lady M, with love for Samantha Meng Ling *ALAGNER'S BOOK OF MARVELOUS AND ASTONISHING THINGS *THE HISTORY OF STONEGATE by Shazle *THE WAY OF THE SWALLOW by Foiles *VETRONS GUIDE TO WEAPONS AND ARMOUR *VARGAZ'S STORIES OF LEGEND *ONE HUNDRED AND ONE WAYS TO CHEAT AT NIM by Dr. Cat *PLAY DIRECTING: ANALYSIS, COMMUNICATION AND STYLE by Francis Hodge *ON ACTING by Laurence Olivier *THOU ART WHAT THEE EATS by Fordras *MAN VERSUS FISH: THE ULTIMATE CONFLICT by Aquastyr *KNIGHT'S BRIDGE IN A NUTSHELL by Nicodemus *MEMPTO RAYS: A QUALITATIVE STUDY IN METAPARAPHILOSOPHICAL RADIATION by Mempto *THE BOOK OF CIRCLES Translated from Gargish to Britannian by Jillian *CHICKEN RAISING by Daheness Gon *THE ART OF FIELD DRESSING by Creston Forward by Lady Leigh *WATER ON THE CAT by Mowze *A SHORT TREATISE ON BRITANNIAN SOCIETY by Clayton *A BAKER'S HANDBOOK by Settlar *LOGBOOK OF ASTELLERON *GOLEMS: FROM CLAY TO STONE by Castadon *THE STONE OF CASTAMBRE by MacCuth *THE DARK CORE OF EXODUS by Erethian *ETHICAL HEDONISM by R. Allen G. *CONVERTING MOONGATES TO THINE OWN USE by Erethian External Links The Notable Ultima Category:Ultima VII Category:In-Game Books